


Deo Marti

by Indigo_deep_blue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_deep_blue/pseuds/Indigo_deep_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он такой мужественный и сильный - Баки видит его мощь, как если бы Стив не весил девяносто фунтов, не задыхался от цветочной пыльцы каждый май, не был бит в каждой затеянной им драке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deo Marti

Рядом со Стивом Баки постоянно кажется, что они на войне. Что жизнь в Бруклине в одном доме с родителями, подработка в доках или канцелярской лавке, голод, окончание сухого закона, новые ботинки, драки в подворотнях - это все не просто так, это все во имя великой цели.  
В Стиве Роджерсе полтора метра роста, но временами мечтательному и начитанному Джимми Барнсу кажется, что Стив гораздо выше; его тело сильное, мощное, обнаженное, а на голове сверкает золотом аттический шлем с пышным гребнем из конских волос. Глаза горят яростным огнем, правая рука и бок прикрыты круглым щитом, а левая ладонь сжата в кулак.  
Баки думает - Стив постоянно воюет: с несправедливостью, с бесчестием, с дурными поступками, даже с самим собой, со своим слабым, нечестно бессильным телом. Душа великого воина еле держится в хрупких косточках, обтянутых бледной, веснушчатой кожей, и Баки понимает, что Стив не выстоит в этой борьбе один.  
И Баки идет за его левым плечом, следует тенью в тупики и темные проулки, подхватывает под острый локоть по ночной дороге домой, утирает горячечный пот со лба во время простуды.  
Даже у богов, знает Баки, были друзья, и дети, и куча родственников, не говоря уже уже про почитателей, так что нет ничего странного, что Стиву, каким бы внутренне сильным и целеустремленным он не был, как бы отчаянно не стремился он биться, нужна поддержка и любовь.  
Баки впервые целует его - в запястье, в то место, где синеются и бьются вены - когда им по пятнадцать, и у Стива особо сильный приступ астмы, и он спит, обессиленный, бледный, с нахмуренными даже во сне бровями и сжатыми губами. Он такой мужественный и сильный - Баки видит его мощь, как если бы Стив не весил девяносто фунтов, не задыхался от цветочной пыльцы каждый май, не был бит в каждой затеянной им драке. И Баки просто не может, не может больше, ему хочется отдать Стиву все, что у него есть, вывернуться наизнанку и положить у его ног, как жертвовали древние римляне самым дорогим великому и неукротимому богу. Он касается бледной кожи нежно, легко, благоговейно, но губы покалывает от прикосновения еще долгое время после. 

 

Стив воюет так самозабвенно, что воевать для Баки становится привычно. Когда ему приходит повестка, он одновременно растерян и рад. Он, понятное дело, будет и дальше вести Стивову войну, но как же ее вести без Стива? Получается, война уже не только Стива, но и Баки?..  
Баки отбрасывает эти мысли: внутри него суеверная уверенность, что все получится, ведь Стив научил его бороться и не боясь препятствий идти вперед.  
Во второй раз Баки целует Стива на перроне перед отправлением его поезда: он причащается поцелуем в висок, и ему кажется, что он обязательно вернется.

 

Баки убеждается, что Стив совершенно исключителен, когда видит другую войну: грязь, кровь, болезни, крики, судорожные молитвы и стоны, страх, боль, безумие. Он идет сквозь них, сцепив покрепче зубы, представляя, что Стив бы и тут не сдался. Стив бы бесстрашно бросался на врагов; грыз бы землю, но не отступал; не издал бы ни звука, не смотря ни на какие раны. Он бился бы до последнего, его глаза горели гневом и состраданием, и оружие в его руке никогда бы не дрожало.  
Баки думает, что Стив все еще на его стороне, когда дерется с немецким солдатом врукопашную, потому что кончились патроны. Нужно держаться, думает Баки, нельзя отступать.  
Кто-то наверху решает все за него: что-то больно бьет его в затылок, и наступает тьма.

 

Помнить про Стива на этом холодном и жестком металлическом столе получается хуже, чем в промерзшей палатке или сыром окопе. Мысли Баки мешаются с фантазиями, он бредит весенним Бруклином и свежими булочками из кондитерской матушки Бозз, что стояла на соседней от их со Стивом квартирки улице. Ему постоянно холодно, а жарко становится, когда фашистские ублюдки колют ему какие-то препараты, по ощущениям - настоящий яд: Баки кажется, что кровь внутри шипит и плавит сосуды, а потом в голове мутится окончательно от раскаленной волны боли, и думать про то, что Стив молчал бы, уже не получается, и Баки кричит, кричит, кричит - пока не приходит беспамятство.

 

Баки снова холодно, и это огромное облегчение, он дремлет, снова проваливаясь то ли в воспоминания, то ли в фантазии: ему слышится Стивов тихий смех, и шорох альбомных листов, и новая песня Синатры, звучащая с веранды соседнего дома. Теплый ветер несет с побережья запах воды, Баки кажется, что пахнет корицей и куриным бульоном, а еще - солнцем и Стивом; и слышит, что его кто-то зовет.  
Он открывает глаза и видит Стива таким, каким видел его всегда - большим, сильным, непобедимым. Он такой красивый, кажется, даже светится, и Баки улыбается, думая, что Роджерс все же не оставил его, что пусть и напоследок, но он держит Баки за руку и не отводит от него взгляда.  
Он не сразу понимает, что все происходит на самом деле, и выросший неожиданно Сив тянет его за руку прочь, прочь с каталки, из лаборатории; они бегут, а потом Баки думает, что все же умер, или как минимум - сошел с ума, потому что у человека перед ним жуткий красный череп вместо лица. Но Стив окликает его, снова тянет за собой, подталкивает на балку, под которой перекатывается огненное море. И Баки не может не идти, пока Стив верит в него - и не может его оставить, когда тот сомневается в себе. Баки - не сомневается, только не в Стиве, Стив может все; и когда он разбегается и прыгает, у Баки на мгновение снова мутится в голове: за спиной у Роджерса огненная стена, яростные горячие переливы - Баки кажется, они поддерживают Стива и подталкивают, спасают того, кто олицетворяет их на земле.  
Баки целует Стива в третий раз, когда тот с размаху влетает ему в объятья после прыжка. Он по инерции обхватывает его за пояс, а Стив упирается ладонями Баки в плечи, сжимая. Он встречается с Баки взглядами, нервно усмехается - и Баки снова больше не может, как десять лет назад - восторг и нежность накрывают его с головой. У Стива горячие, сухие губы, и дыхание тоже жаркое, и Баки целует его рот, коротко и жадно, раз, другой, третий; притискивает его к себе, распластывая ладони по спине, и целует снова. Подбородок, скула, чтобы достать до переносицы, теперь приходится приподняться на носочки, и ужасно, ужасно охота стянуть с него дурацкий шлем и поцеловать в лоб. Все вокруг пылает, стены рушатся где-то недалеко слышна стрельба. Баки суетится, касается чужой кожи беспорядочно, Стивовы темные ресницы щекочут ему щеку, а потом Стив обхватывает своими наконец-то большими - обжигающими - ладонями его лицо и целует сам.

 

На одном из привалов Воющих Коммандос, Баки думает, что все неизменно: Стив, его сила, его война, его упрямство, вера и воля. И Джеймс Бьюкеннен Барнс неизменен тоже. И он тоже Стивов, весь, до конца.  
Баки уже давно не считает их поцелуи.


End file.
